gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Maverick
VCPD Maverick (GTA Vice City Stories) Polmav (GTA Chinatown Wars) |front_image = PoliceMaverick-GTAIV-front.png |rear_image = PoliceMaverick-GTAIV-rear.png |caption = A Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto IV. |front_image2 = PoliceMaverick-GTAV-front.png |rear_image2 = PoliceMaverick-GTAV-rear.png |caption2 = A Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto V. |front_image3 = PoliceMaverickAirAmbulance-GTAV-front.png |rear_image3 = PoliceMaverickAirAmbulance-GTAV-rear.png |caption3 = A Police Maverick Air Ambulance in Grand Theft Auto V. |vehicle_class = Helicopters |vehicle_type = Law Enforcement Vehicle |body_style = Police Helicopter |capacity = 4 (pilot and three passengers) |manufacturer = Western Company (GTA IV) Buckingham (GTA V) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Maverick Helitours Maverick Police Helicopter |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 (GTA IV & GTA V) |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Maverick (GTA IV) Flyer (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- GTA V }} }} |modelsets = POLICE_HELI AMBULANCE_HELI |modelname = polmav |handlingname = POLMAV |textlabelname = POLMAV |roadspawn = Parked (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories, TBoGT; multiplayer only & GTA V) (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV & GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_SWAT_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Police Maverick (also known as the VCPD Maverick in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) is a police vehicle and the first controllable Police Helicopter introduced in the series, debuting in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It is manufactured by Western Company in Grand Theft Auto IV and Buckingham in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Police Maverick flown by the police possess many characteristics of the preceding Police Helicopter in Grand Theft Auto III. All versions of the vehicle are used by the city's police forces during Wanted Levels, from three stars and above. Design In all of its appearances, the Police Maverick is a police adaptation of the civilian Maverick helicopter (excluding GTA V), usually seen operated by and deploying SWAT (3D Universe) or NOOSE (HD Universe) units. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the helicopter is used by the VCPD, having either a green and white livery (GTA Vice City) or a olive/gold and white livery (GTA Vice City Stories), with the "POLICE" text on the underside. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Maverick is used by the SAPD and is operated in all of the three main cities. Apart of the different registration number in the tail boom and the black and white livery, the Police Maverick remains unchanged from its previous game. The Police Maverick exists in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although it does not spawn normally as other renditions. It has the same details as the previous versions, except the blue and white livery and the LCPD markings. The Police Maverick flown by the police is actually a mesh - it is not solid and can go through buildings, without a chance of crashing either. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the uncontrollable Police Maverick piloted by cops still has the handling and other characteristics from the uncontrollable helicopter in GTA III, although it uses the polygon model from the Police Maverick available to the player. Excluding San Andreas and Vice City Stories, pressing the vehicle enter button has no effect for police-flown Police Mavericks, and hence it is not proper as it cannot be obtained in anyway. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, to ensure the player is not going to obtain one, police-flown helicopters blow up upon contact with the player. The helicopter has an "invisible" 5.56mm machine gun on the fuselage (sounding like an M-60, but with much less power), as well as a searchlight, and a loudspeaker (used by the Police to address the player from the skies) only absent in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition. Unlike its GTA III counterpart, the Police Maverick can airdrop SWAT units on ropes at 4 stars wanted level. A search light is also available on the GTA San Andreas rendition. In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, the inside cabin is empty and there is no visible NPC flying the Police Maverick when it is flown by a police. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the VCPD Maverick has a pilot appearing as a normal Police Officer without any pilot gear, and upon destruction of the chopper, the pilot will drop a Pistol and a Nightstick. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Maverick is in turn based on a redone Maverick, and as a result, features rear sliding-doors and a four-blade main rotor. Its design is based on that of the Bell 206, identical to the Maverick. The livery is loosely based on those used on a previous generation of , but with a reversed color scheme. The Police Maverick has a searchlight on the nose and, unlike its civilian or Helitours counterpart, features stepsides on the rear bay doors. Replacing the original "invisible" machine gun under the fuselage, there are now two Police Officers seated on both sides of the helicopter, programmed to shoot the player with Carbine Rifles (or Advanced MGs in The Ballad Of Gay Tony). The ability to deploy units has been removed from the game and, unlike in the 3D Universe, it may be replaced by the Annihilator from higher wanted levels, from five stars and above. ''Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars'' The Police Maverick has the same design as the GTA IV rendition, except uncontrollable. It also has the same machine gun mounted as 3D Universe, unlike GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Police Maverick is based on the real-life , replacing the Bell 206 on which the beta Police Maverick was originally based. It is the first Police Maverick that bears no resemblance at all to its civilian version, although it still adopts the "Maverick" on the name, implying it is a newer generation of the vehicle (something seen in multiple cars of the same game). The livery is based on the design of the livery used on the . The Police Maverick features rear slide-doors and a three-blade main rotor, as well as a high-intensity spotlight, capable of highlighting targets. Unlike previous renditions, it features two mounted winches, used to deploy officers, like the Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. As with GTA IV, NOOSE agents use Carbine Rifles. According to its functionality and the pilot during the mission Eye In The Sky, the mounted camera allows the user to identify individuals by reading RFID transmitters placed in 2012 San Andreas driver licenses. It is marked with the zoom bar, the direction, the height and the LSPD name written in a corner. It can activate a microphone to hear distant conversations and is implemented with thermal vision (much like Sniper Rifles in missions). The limitations of the device includes a signal lost when the objective is hiding behind a solid structure, unless thermal vision is used. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the camera can be used by the co-pilot to tag players for the pilot to see. In the enhanced version of GTA Online, it is revealed in a specific Vehicle Cargo Steal Mission that the scanner can also scan license plates of vehicles. Current Design Gallery GTA V= |-| GTA IV= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Police Maverick flyable by the player controls similarly to a normal Maverick, differing only by its ability to pitch steeper than a regular Maverick (especially in games prior to GTA IV), due to the slightly decreased mass (4,500kg vs 5,000kg of the normal Maverick). The Police Maverick has a slight better top speed and handling, given its usage as a police vehicle. While it does not have weapons or an average resistance, the Police Maverick is still a good choice for flying around the city. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Maverick appears to have a similar performance to its civilian counterpart, being easy to control, useful for navigating through the city. Its single engine provides good power output for its blades, allowing for controllable movements, at the cost of being rather slow compared to the powerplant of the Annihilator or the small size of the Buzzard. In other words, the Police Maverick performs averagely, just like the standard version. Because of the rather exposed cockpit, the front occupants may get shot from enemies in tall places or armed with assault rifles, considering the lower windows may be a weak spot for them when flying above these. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Handling The Police Maverick has mediocre performance compared to other helicopters. However, as a freely available helicopter, it can be used for quick extractions or escapes. The aircraft is fairly manueverable and has a decent airspeed. However the Police Maverick's speed falls short of luxury helicopters such as the Swift or attack helicopters like the FH-1 Hunter. Its climbing rate remains average for a transport helicopter and has average weight. ;Defense The helicopter is unarmored and only two shots from the Heavy Sniper will be enough to damage the engine, although it can fly for a little over two minutes before the engine completely fails. Just like every other unarmored helicopter, the Police Maverick will be destroyed in only one hit from a standard explosive. Against the Heavy Sniper Mk II equiped with explosive rounds, the helicopter will only take two to three hits. Because of its decent maneuverability, the Police Maverick is able to avoid standard homing missiles but, just like all helicopters without countermeasures, fails to avoid missiles with better tracking fired from the vehicles such as the: Deluxo, Oppressor Mk II, or Ruiner 2000. Due to the open cockpit, the front occupants are very exposed to gunfire. GTA V Overview Police Maverick= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} |-| Searchlight= |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery 3D Universe 1692_gtasa_chopper.jpg|Illustration of the Police Maverick on the GTA San Andreas boxart. PoliceMaverick-GTASA-Beta.jpg|Beta Police Maverick in a pre-release screenshot of GTA San Andreas, showing a beta version of Are You Going to San Fierro? police maverick chase in san andreas.jpg|A Police Maverick and a News Chopper chasing the player in a Dinghy in San Andreas. takedown.jpg|Taking down a Police Maverick into the sea. BetaPoliceMav.jpg|Another Beta Police Maverick from one of the early screenshots. HD Universe Police Maverick.jpg|Another view of the Police Maverick in GTA IV. PoliceHelicopter-GTACW.jpg|The Police Maverick in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. PolMavBeta-GTAV.jpg|The beta Police Maverick in the first trailer of GTA V. PoliceMaverick-GTAV.jpg|A Police Maverick flying over Los Santos in a screenshot of'' GTA V''. ChasedVehicle2-GTAV.jpg|A Police Maverick and a police cars chasing an Infernus. Note the red laser from the helicopter. HelicopterSearchLight-GTAV.jpg|A Police Maverick chasing a lime-green Infernus in Vinewood Hills. TargetingHelicopter-GTAV.jpg|Trevor Philips aiming at a Police Maverick with an assault rifle. Note the red laser from the rifle. Trevor-PoliceMaverick-GTAV.jpg|Trevor stealing a Police Maverick in the mid-air as seen in his trailer. PoliceMaverick-Front-GTAV.png|A Police Maverick in'' GTA V''. PoliceMaverick-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Maverick on the Rockstar Games Social Club. LSPD Chopper Cam - GTA V.jpg|Camera view of the Police Maverick during Eye in the Sky. Police Maverick Deploying NOOSE .png|A Police Maverick deploying NOOSE Officers. Paleto Score crashed Police Maverick .png|Police Maverick wreck after The Paleto Score. The destroyed apartment is in the background. Special Variants 3D Universe *With the exception of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a second version of the Police Maverick exist in all of its appearances between Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The back doors on airborne Police Mavericks slide back, unlike the usable ones, where the back doors of Police Mavericks available to the player swing open instead. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the slide-door variant retains the GTA Vice City green and white livery, contrary to the olive/gold and white livery of the drivable version. The slide-door variant is not normally available to the player. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the windows of the helicopter are blackened, obscuring the interior. GTAVC - Police Maverick,NPC variant .jpg|Two police Mavericks in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Police Maverick-GTAVC-NPC.jpg|GTA Vice City, NPC variant with slide-doors. IOSnpcheli.jpg|Slide door variant being flown on an iPad. UnusedVCPDMaverick-GTAVCS-front.png|GTA Vice City Stories, slide-door variant available only through cheat devices. gta lcs.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories screenshot of an unobtainable NPC variant. Only available via cheat devices. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Air Ambulance In Grand Theft Auto V, there is a medical version of the Police Maverick, dubbed the "Air Ambulance". While this variant retains the Police Maverick design and name, the liveries have been changed into that of a medical variation. PoliceMaverickAirAmbulance-GTAV-front.png|The "Air Ambulance" variant of the Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) AirAmbulance-GTAV-LShospital.jpg|Side view of the Air Ambulance in Grand Theft Auto V. Air Ambulance in flight.png|Air Ambulance in flight. |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Introduction - The Police Maverick is the first vehicle seen in these special cutscenes, flying over Tenpenny and Pulaski walking on the streets. *Reuniting the Families - The first at the beginning of the police raid at the Jefferson Motel, the same helicopter will ambush Carl Johnson and his brother after they manage to get out from the motel and must be destroyed in order to continue. The second appears shortly after and will chase the crew through East Los Santos. *Are You Going to San Fierro? - A Police Maverick will keep following CJ and The Truth and must be destroyed in order to escape from the farm. *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - The first will ambush CJ once he reach the roof of the Caligula's Palace and can be destroyed, the second will land on the roof of The Clown's Pocket and can be stolen in order to escape towards the Verdant Meadows Airfield. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Turn on, Tune in, Bug out - A Police Maverick flies to the Little Havana Police Station with two VCPD officers hanging on the right side to protect two antennas on the rooftop of the building. The Lost And Damned *One Police Maverick made a small cameo in Shifting Weight where he will join the police chase when Johnny Klebitz, Malc and DeSean reach the Northwood Heights Bridge. It can be destroyed. The Ballad of Gay Tony *In Not So Fast, after Luis Lopez has stolen the diamonds, few LCPD officers will arrive with the helicopter on the roof of The Libertonian and will try to kill the player. * In For the Man Who Has Everything, several Police Mavericks will try to kill the player. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In The Long Stretch, police arrive in two Police Mavericks as an attempt to take out Franklin, Lamar and Stretch. *In Eye in the Sky, Trevor must assist Franklin in the theft of the Z-Type using the Police Maverick's equipment. *In The Paleto Score, a NOOSE team confronts the crew in a Police Maverick, but it is taken down and crashes into a nearby building. *In The Big Score, Police Mavericks are seen in both approaches. **In the Subtle approach, one attempts to take out the crew's Gauntlets and a second one appears in the cutscene trying to locate the suspects (which were already hidden in the trucks). **In the Obvious approach, one is seen deploying NOOSE agents in a nearby elevation trying to take out the crew and two are seen carrying LSPD officers with the same objective. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In Chopper Tail, the player must follow a police helicopter to the meth lab where the Granger with the equipment is located. *An Air Ambulance variant is provided in an Air Freight Cargo steal mission. The passengers can use Sniper Rifles to take down the enemies. *Appears on the helipad of a building across the highway from The Diamond Casino & Resort in the Casino Heist, where it can be used by players to escape. This may be either the regular version or the ambulance variant. Locations Like the Police Helicopter in Grand Theft Auto III, pursuing Police Maverick appears at a 3-stars wanted level. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the helicopter is usually always parked on the roof of the main police station of the city. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *On top of the Downtown VCPD helipad. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *On top of the LSPD Headquarters rooftop in Pershing Square, Los Santos after completing the mission Learning to Fly. *Can be acquired in mid-flight during a police chase by climbing on the top of a crane and hijack it when it flies by. *Can also be acquired during Breaking the Bank at Caligula's. The player is, at some point, tasked to parachute to a rooftop and use it to escape (though this is optional). It is possible to store it simply by parking it inside the Verdant Meadows hangar then walking onto the red marker to complete the mission. *Police Mavericks can frequently be seen flying over residential areas across the state when the player lacks a wanted level. If the player obtains a wanted level while one is nearby, they won't give chase unless the wanted level is three stars or higher. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *This helicopter does not spawn anywhere and can be only obtained through the use of Cheat Devices or Action Replay codes. The Police Maverick chasing the player at a three star wanted level is, in fact, a different helicopter. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *On roof of the Downtown police station (after the mission From Zero to Hero is completed). *On the roof of the Washington Beach police station (before and after the mission From Zero To Hero). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' + Episodes from Liberty City The Police Maverick does not spawn on top of police stations like in previous games, so the only way to obtain one is by using the Helicopter Sniping Trick using one one of two methods: *1st Method - Obtainable by sniping the pilot, making the helicopter slowly hover to the ground undamaged. It only works 50% of the time; the rest of the time the Police Maverick will spin rapidly around in circles, hitting the ground with fierce force and exploding. Also obtainable by an even more frustrating process in which the helicopter is disabled at a low enough altitude that all occupants live, and then the Police Maverick is pushed into a safehouse Parking Spot. That method probably works less often than the previous. Other than that, you can only fly the Police Maverick in multiplayer Race Mode. *2nd method - Go to middle of the pond in Middle Park and snipe people until a three star wanted level is obtained. When the helicopter appears, shoot the pilot from the side. If it falls in shallow water, the player may obtain it. Since the Police Officers will not try to swim to the island to go after the player, they will have plenty of chances to get the Police Maverick before the Annihilator appears. NOTE: If the player manages to lure the helicopter over the pond in Middle Park, it will be easier to obtain, although the helicopter must have an open space and the water must be shallow. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' ;Singleplayer *During the mission "Not So Fast", one can steal a Police Maverick when the player have to climb back on to the roof to get back in Yusuf's Buzzard by waiting a few seconds, when a Police Maverick will land on the roof. ;Multiplayer *On the rooftop helipad of the East Holland police station in Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Police Maverick *Vespucci Canals on Prosperity Street - On top of the Vespucci Police Station. *Davis on Innocence Boulevard - On top of the Davis Sheriff's Station (sometimes an unarmed Buzzard will spawn instead). Stealing it will cause a 1-star wanted level, but can be easily evaded with the vehicle itself. *On the top of Mission Row Police Station (sometimes an unarmed Buzzard will spawn there). Once the player is on the roof, they receive an automatic 3-star wanted level *Can be obtained during a 3-star wanted level by waiting it to land on the ground to deploy four agents, then taking everyone out (ensuring the pilot is taken out). It works better on Los Santos Naval Port (Elysian Island), as it has ample room for the Police Mavericks and officers in Police Cuisers will rarely arrive here, unless the player is at the far side of the restricted facility. *On the roof of the Weazel News building helipad. ;Air Ambulance *Spawns on two helipads at Central Los Santos Hospital. *Can be seen flying around the Bolingbroke Penitentiary due to a glitch. *Sometimes spawns on the top of the Vinewood Police Station helipad (can sometimes spawn as a regular Police Maverick as well). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Police Maverick *Sometimes found in the same locations mentioned above. **Will spawn more frequently when you or other players that are close to these locations have a 3-star wanted level or higher being pursued by Police Mavericks as this will work as a spawn seed. *Spawns on top of Mission Row Police Station during the Clubhouse Contact Mission of P.O.W at this location. ;Air Ambulance *Sometimes spawns on the helipads at Central Los Santos Hospital. *Sometimes spawns on top of the Vinewood Police Station, Vespucci Police Station and Weazel News Building (can sometimes spawn as a regular Police Maverick as well). Video Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Entering a Police Maverick gives the player a Sniper Rifle with 10 rounds. Trivia 3D Universe *The is featured in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2 ''as one of the numerous unusable vehicles, bearing the VCPD's color scheme. *In ''GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories, while it is possible to spawn the slide-door Police Maverick that pursues the player, it will be invisible, and trying to enter it will crash the game, since the game will be looking for the missing door that does not exist on the helicopter. Even if it is controlled, it cannot be flown as pressing the "forward" key does nothing. It otherwise behaves like a normal helicopter, and it can be destroyed, either with the use of weapons or a cheat code. This is because, they are not supposed to be obtained, and require lots of modding to make it work properly. *In GTA Vice City, the machine gun actually fires from the back rather than under the belly. *In GTA Vice City, the red light on the back of airborne Police Mavericks is dislocated, and remain in the same place as its predecessor. *Police Mavericks can be seen flying around without a wanted level. They are not solid and do not have any engine noise. They also can not be destroyed, and their rotors are static. In the PC Version of GTA San Andreas, this is not the case, and they can be shot down by the player using the minigun or other heavy arms (which instantly grants a 3 star wanted level). In GTA San Andreas, Police Mavericks are most commonly seen patrolling areas of Los Santos dominated by gang crime, including Grove Street and Idlewood. They can also be observed flying around airports, presumably to monitor incoming and outgoing flights. *In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, there were LSPD Police Mavericks.LSPD Maverick *''GTA San Andreas'' is the only GTA game to date that lets the player turn on its powerful search light, but its direction can only be controlled in the PC version - in console versions, it moves in the opposite direction to the movement of the helicopter. The light can only be turned on at night by pressing (Xbox), (PS2) or Horn button (Default: Caps-Lock or H) (PC). **This function is unavailable on the mobile version of GTA San Andreas, due to the action button being unavailable. However, if the player connects a gamepad to their device and presses the action/sub-mission button, the searchlight can be turned on. **This feature doesn't seem to work on the HD remaster ports of San Andreas as pressing either the action/sub-mission button does nothing. *If the player manages to steal the Police Maverick in GTA San Andreas while it is in flight, the helicopter will remain hostile. For example, if the player parks the helicopter and gets out, the helicopter's underbelly will shoot at the player from the ground; this is due to programming limitations. *In GTA San Andreas, the pilot, gunner and co-pilot are named "Jim", "Dave", "Ned", and "John" respectively. (Jim: There he is kill him, John! John: Why do I always do the fuckin' killing?!") and (John: Jim, you see anything? Jim: Over there!! shoot him!) And (Hey, I can see my house from here!) (Dave, will you shut the hell up? You, stop!!)GTA San Andreas Police Quotes. *The mounted gun oddly bypasses any coding that would make the object/character invincible. For instance, it will damage the player even if the "Invincibility" cheat is activated. It also can damage a Rhino. *Despite a news article mentioning that the LCPD didn't acquire Helicopters until 2001, Police Mavericks appear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, which is set in 1998. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, one of the pilots is called "Jimmy". (Co-Pilot: Jimmy, can you keep this 'copter steady?"). *In GTA Vice City, the Police Maverick that chases the player is invulnerable to any forms of weapons but very vulnerable to the Rocket Launcher. Unlike other vehicles that explode into a black object, the Police Maverick explodes into pieces like glass. The destruction of the Police Maverick awards the player $250 and half wanted star. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In one of the GTA V Artworks, the Police Maverick appears to assume the Eurocopter AS350B design, evidenced by the shorter rear doors and the different searchlight positioning, as well as a different livery, very different from the current one used by the vehicle in-game (excluding the "LSPD" on its underside, which remains the same). *In the first trailer, the Police Maverick was initially based on its GTA IV rendition with the current black and white scheme. *Unlike in GTA IV, Police Mavericks are never used by the LSPD during wanted levels, but only by NOOSE agents. Only the ones used during certain missions and those flying above Grove Street, Davis are used by the LSPD. *Police Maverick officers may talk through the megaphone quotes like "LSPD, hands up" and "Stop right there". They sound more muffled than the quotes read from the LSPD Cruisers, possibly due to their height. *In GTA V and GTA Online, Police Mavericks have a tendency to spawn from absolute nowhere very close and in sight of the player; this can easily be noticed if the player is about to lose a 3+ star wanted level, or by flying in the sky. *Due to the fact that the "Air Ambulance" and the Police Maverick are the same vehicle, there is a glitch that cause an Air Ambulance to spawn flying around the Bolingbroke Penitentiary instead of a normal Police Maverick. Bugs/Glitches 3D Universe *If the player shoots down a Police Maverick and lowers their wanted level below three-star through cheat codes, the Police Maverick will fly away as if nothing happened. Police Mavericks that fly away are also invulnerable to any form of damage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *If the player shoots down a pursuing Police Maverick and is busted or wasted near the same moment the Maverick explodes, they will sometimes automatically regain a 4 star wanted level if they respawn at a Police Station or Hospital in the vicinity of the wrecked Maverick. *Getting into the Police Maverick before unlocking the next island will result in the game crashing. The helicopter will sound like it's starting up, but it will freeze and the helicopter will be on fire. This glitch is fixed in the 1.1 version (Steam). ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *If the player does a replay, then the Police Maverick will fly away after the replay is done or exited. *The AI-controlled Police Maverick may sometimes appear under the ground if using the Jetpack to shake the Maverick off multiple times. *If the player manages to steal the AI-controlled Police Maverick, lands and exit the helicopter, the helicopter will act like it's still controlled by the AI, albeit can't fly anymore. HD Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Once Niko gets out of a Police Maverick, the helicopter will start flying away and fall once it is realized that there is no pilot. This is because the game still reads the helicopter as AI-controlled. This will no longer happen when the player goes back to the safehouse from a considerable distance away from it. This also happens with the Annihilator if it is obtained with the same method. **Holding / to shut off the engine will prevent this. **Leaving the helicopter very close to the ground and then pressing / immediately before pressing / may hurt the player a bit, but the helicopter will not suffer this glitch, as it will not have enough time to ascend by itself. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes, after a helicopter lands, the pilot will be alive (if the helicopter is still intact, but the engine is broken), it will be locked and the pilot remains in it, alive. Pointing a gun at him will make him flinch, although he will remain in the helicopter still. For example, the helicopter crashes into a suspect in a Jet, the helicopter might just stop working, but the pilot will stay in it and it will float down. References See Also *Police Helicopter (GTA III) *Buzzard 1 *Helicopter (GTA CW) - Which the police variant is based on the GTA IV version of the Police Maverick. *Complementary information on the Police Maverick: **Tips and tricks **Helicopter Sniping Trick Navigation }}de:Maverick es:Police Maverick fr:Police Maverick pt:Police Maverick Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Police Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham